1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's games and play structures and, in particular, to interactive games and play systems utilizing balls and similar discrete objects as an interactive play medium to provide a unique interactive game play experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, play structures and other similar facilities are well known for providing play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around, an entertainment facility and/or play structure. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,332, 5,865,680 each to Briggs, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose interactive games. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination, and the like.
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and play systems that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.